1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to podiatric devices, and in particular relates to devices of this nature which are capable of being inflated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous suggestions in the prior art for inflated insteps for shoes and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,260, Fischer discloses a sole pad for shoes, in which the pad is provided with a valve allowing inflation of the envelope forming the pad. A similar arrangement is disclosed by Persichino in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,116.
Other prior art of interest includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,488,382 to Davis; 2,645,865 to Town; and 3,990,457 to Voorhees.
While the arrangements described above are useful as comfort devices for pre-existing shoe designs, none of these arrangements are capable of adaptation as an inflatable sandal, or other arrangement which may be worn apart from the pre-existing shoe design.